


It's About Damn Time

by LauraMofos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, so fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Draco vont à un rendez-vous organisé par leurs amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je suis très influençable, j'ai essayé d'écrire un truc qui sortait de mon cerveau. C'est la première fois que je fais une telle folie, soyez indulgents (remarquez comme je suis nulle quand je dois trouver un titre)

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Se demanda Draco en attrapant son verre de Bierraubeurre. Il but une gorgée tout en regardant la personne en face de lui. Lui et Potter avaient été obligés, si l'on peut dire, de passer du temps tous les deux à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ce rendez-vous avait été organisé par les amis des deux protagonistes, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy, ces derniers prétextant qu'ils en avaient marre d'entendre les deux garçons parler sans cesse l'un de l'autre, ils avaient donc décidés de préparer ce rendez-vous. 

Le blond et le brun avaient d'abord été retissant mais avaient fini par céder, ce disant que ça ne leur coûtait rien. Les quatre amis étaient assis un peu plus loin et discutaient joyeusement tout en s'assurant que les deux garçons ne se battraient pas. 

La relation glaciale entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'était atténué avec la défaite de Voldemort pour laisser place à une relation plus amicale. Les deux némésis avaient aussi décidés d'enterrer la hache de guerre mais leur amitié restait néanmoins maladroite.

«Bon,» commença Draco «Puisque je pense qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir, je propose que nous parlions jusqu'à ce que nos soit-disant amis nous libèrent.»

«Oh s'il te plaît,» protesta Harry «tu dois avouer que ce n'est pas si désagréable.»

C'était une fin d'après-midi du mois de mai, le ciel commençait à prendre une couleur orangée et l'air était chaud sans pour autant être lourd. Au alentour, on voyait des commerçants qui discutaient avec des clients et quelques élèves de Poudlard qui arpentaient la rue principale joyeusement. On pouvait apercevoir les montagnes au loin, tapissées d'arbres fleuris. 

«Hm, peut être.»

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, comme leur dernier cours de potion en commun, qui n'était plus tenu par le professeur Snape mais par un homme qui entrait dans la trentaine et qui avait l'air un peu trop distrait pour ce poste. 

Draco regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ses amis toujours en train de discuter, la seule exception étant le nombre de verres qui s'étaient accumulés sur la table. Le blond eut un rictus avant de retourner son attention sur Harry, qui levait un sourcil.

«Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser,» commenta ce dernier.

«Et si on allait s'amuser nous aussi?» proposa le Serpentard.

«Comment ça?» 

«Eh bien, étant donné qu'on s'amuse autant que pendant les cours de Divination, je te propose qu'on se lève et qu'on aille se promener, si tu veux.»

«Pourquoi pas?» répondit Harry en commençant à se lever, le blond fit de même, visiblement heureux que le brun ait accepté sa proposition.

«Vous allez où comme ça?» cria Pansy depuis son siège, assez

«On va aller faire un tour!» 

«N'allez pas faire autre chose!» répliqua Pansy, puis, explosa de rire, visiblement très fière de sa réplique.

Draco lui lança un doigt d'honneur et un regard meurtrier avant de prendre la main d'Harry inconsciemment et de s'en aller plus loin.

«Tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant, tu sais?» fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire, les joues légèrement roses, une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne distinguer que les silhouettes de leurs compagnons de Maison.

Draco ne lâcha néanmoins pas la main de l'autre garçon et commença à se promener. Harry n'objecta pas. 

Au bout de cinq minutes à regarder les devantures des magasins, ils s’arrêtèrent pour prendre une glace et continuer leur chemin, le sourire aux lèvres, profitant du paysage et de l'air qui commençait à se rafraîchir. Deux premières années arrêtèrent de se courir après pour regarder les deux adolescents avec un œil circonspect, sûrement pas habitués à voir les deux garçons aussi proches, avant de s'en aller plus doucement avec une mine déconfite. 

Draco allait leur lancer une réplique cinglante quant au fait qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, putain. Harry aperçut le regard excédé du blond avant de lui plaquer un rapide bisou sur la joue.

«On s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent ou disent. Crois moi, si tu écoutes chacune de leurs critiques, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.»

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de serrer la main d'Harry plus fort dans la sienne et de continuer sa route, le menton haut.

Harry avait raison, pensa-t-il, pourquoi lui, un Malfoy, prendrait en compte une seule remarque à son encontre.

C'est donc après être passé à la librairie que Harry et Draco se rendirent de nouveau aux Trois Balais, leur point de rendez-vous initial. Non peu heureux de retrouver leurs amis qui avaient troqués leur choppe de Bierraubeurre pour quelques paquets de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Ils avaient quand même le visage légèrement rouge et des mines hilares. 

«Eh bah on pensait que vous vous z'êtez perdus!» s'écria Blaise, en voyant les deux garçons s'asseoir à leur table.

Draco s'apprêta à répondre mais lança un regard en biais derrière la tête de Blaise avant de donner un coup de coude à Harry.

«Regarde qui vient de s'asseoir.» lui lança le blond, le visage crispé.

Harry suivit le regard de Malfoy et vit les deux premières années qu'ils avaient croisés tout à l'heure, assis deux tables plus loin. Eux aussi les avaient visiblement remarqué car ils recommencèrent à lancer des regards de dégoût vers leur table.

«Y a un Doloris qui va partir tout seul, je préfère te prévenir.» Draco serra les dents.

«Ignore les, essaye de passer un bon moment, s'il te plaît Draco.» Harry prit la main du Serpentard sous la table et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avaient leurs compagnons de table.

«Bonbon à la pelouse, franchement c'pas si mauvais,» lança Ron à Hermione avec un air sérieux «J'veux dire quand tu t'habitues après ça va.»

«Tu crois que quand on mange celui au savon après on a la bouche propre?» Demanda Blaise à Ron qui haussa des épaules.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et commanda une Bierraubeurre avant de voir les deux premières années, qui étaient vraisemblablement un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard, en train de faire des messes basses en regardant vers sa direction.

«Ils commencent à me saouler les deux, attends.»

«Qu'est ce que tu-» mais avant qu'Harry ne peut répliquer, Draco attrapa le brun par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le garçon à la cicatrice répondit au baiser avec surprise mais non sans envie. Les deux se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, souriant. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux enfants qui étaient devenus blêmes. Draco leur envoya un doigt d'honneur tandis que ceux-ci prirent leur sac et s'en allèrent.

«Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?» demanda lentement Pansy.

«Oh Merlin, je pensais pas que ça allait vraiment arriver un jour.»

«Pour une fois qu'une de tes idées marche, Blaise.»

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent avant de rigoler et de s'embrasser brièvement. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon et regarda ses compagnons s'agiter un peu trop joyeusement et il ferma les yeux, heureux. Tout était bien.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était tellement cliché pourquoi


End file.
